


24 Hours

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Before I Fall - Lauren Oliver
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Lindsay forgot Halloween was...Yesterday.





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work in this fandom so please be gentle.  
Thank you!  
Constructive criticism is appreciated

Lindsay sat down beside Sam, flinging an arm over her and kissing her on the cheek. She smelled like the perfume that she had bought as a joke back in sophmore year that she said she’d never wear because it smelled tacky.

“Hey Linds, whats up?” Sam looked up from her phone, and looked over to her friend.

Lindsay collapsed back into the couch dramatically, flinging an arm over her eyes, “I can’t decide what I should be for Halloween, after all, we have Ally’s post-ween party too look forward too, and I have to decide before the actual day, of course. What are you going as?”

“Halloween was yesterday.” Sam stifled her laughter behind her hand as she watched Lindsay go through what seemed to be the five stages of grief.

“You’re kidding, right? Not funny Samantha.”

“I’m not kidding, I took Izzy out trick or treating, remember?”

“No, I don’t, please tell me you’re kidding and Halloween’s tomorrow, and I have more than 24 hours to come up with a killer costume.”

Sam clicked a few buttons on her phone, then turned it so that the screen faced towards her friend.

“Nope, you’ve got 24 hours to come up with a killer costume, love bug.”

The screen said  _ November 1st  _ in glaring white lettering against the dark background of Sams’ phone.

“Shit. Holy mother fucking shit. We gotta go if we want to find something in time. C’mon!”

Sam stared at her. “Leave me out of it girl, I’m not the one who got smashed and lost an entire day of time to the vodka gods.”

Lindsay looked like she’d just been kicked in the stomach. “Samantha Kingston, you are going to help me pick out a Halloween costume if it is the last thing you do!”

Sam looked at her and got up. “Alight, I’m coming, but you’re driving.”

“Deal.”


End file.
